The Real Austen
by TVH Bookfan
Summary: This is the true story of twelve Jane Austen characters who get together for six months in Brazil for MTV's The Real World. Watch as they make new friends and enemies, fall in love and then break up, try to avoid on-screen chaos, and learn to at least try acting real.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new Jane Austen story for you! Since stories published as crossovers don't tend to get a lot of readers, I'm going to publish this as a P&P story because I've already been writing those for a while and there are more guys from this story featured here than from all the others.**

**I don't own any of Jane Austen's works or the Real World. All episodes of the Real World referenced here are real except for this particular one and another fictional one set in Alaska. More on that later.**

Trailer for the Real World: Rio 2014:

_Brazilian music plays in the background_

Brazil. One of the most desired destinations in South America. Home of the Amazon rainforest, the carnival, this year's World Cup, and…

Cathy Morland: Rio? Isn't that the name of the bird in that cartoon movie?

Mary Anne Dashwood : I know that's where Bella got pregnant in _Breaking Dawn: Part 1_.

Henry Crawford: I know the song "Brazil". It's by Frank Sinatra, right?

For the first time in _Real world _history, there will be twelve people. So expect twice the fun:

Will Darcy: Have you ever been surfing?

Lizzie Bennet: Never.

Will: Then watch and learn!

Fanny Cruz: Wow! This is how the actual Carnival celebration is like.

Twice the drama:

Emma Wilson: Stay away from my man, you gold digger!

Cathy: He doesn't even like you! He likes…

Lizzie: George, I'm just not interested. Leave me alone!

Joey Willoughby: I am not the one with issues, Mary Anne! You are!

Twice the personal changes:

Fanny: I never thought I'd be able to open up to anybody before coming here.

Anne Elliot: I could never go out with any guy back in high school without my dad's permission, but now I feel like I have control over things for the first time in my life.

Lizzie: I never thought I'd find any man I loved until I met...

All this and more on _The Real World: Rio_.

**So what did you all think? Does getting all of Jane Austen's characters together for the Real World sound like a good idea for a fanfic? If you think it does, please say so! Continuing this will take a while since I have to do some research on Brazil and watch a couple more TRW episodes on Youtube to make sure it's accurate. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed this story.**

Part 1: Meet the participants part 1

Woodfield, Illinois: Lizzie Bennet stands outside her townhouse as she says goodbye to her parents and four sisters. It all just seemed unreal to her: an ordinary twenty-year-old community college student being filmed by MTV in front of her entire family while getting prepared to travel to Brazil for six months to participate in _The Real World_. She wasn't really shy, but knowing that cameras were filming her every move was a little uncomfortable.

"Behave yourself, Lizzie. Don't act like those trashy kids on _Jersey Shore_," said Mr. Bennet, then said to one of the camera men, "No offense."

"Remember everything I taught you about getting the boys because you'll be meeting a lot of them," Mrs. Bennet said, and with a wink, added, "If you bring home an engagement ring, that would mean the world to us."

(On interview) Lizzie: There's nothing really extraordinary about my family. My dad works through this online business at home, so we see him a lot, and my mom is a hair stylist, so my hair's always looking good. My sister Jane is my best friend, Mary prefers being alone, Katie's trying to find what it is she wants, and Lydia wishes she were me right now. The biggest problem with us is the fact that my mom can't stand to see any of her lovely daughters single, but I can live with that.

Brooklyn, New York: "Remember to call or text me everyday," Ellen Dashwood reminds her overly excited sister Mary Anne. Mary Anne responds with an impatient sigh before saying, "I know that, Ellen! You've reminded me about a thousand times already!"

"If you meet One Direction, can you get Harry Styles' autograph?" asks Meg, their thirteen-year-old younger sister.

Mary Anne laughs. "I'm going to Brazil, silly, not MTV Studios. I doubt One Direction is planning to go to Rio for their world tour. She kisses her little sister in the cheek and said, "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm away."

"Hey! That's what I'm suppose to be telling you, being the itching-to-see-the-world drama queen that you are, Mary Anne," Ellen says with the same look as their mother only occasionaly uses when she must be the disciplinarian, which her oldest daughter was much better at doing.

Mary Anne: Our dad passed away a year ago, and Ellen believes it's her duty to take on his role as a parent. We love each other as much as any other sisters, but she really needs to lossen up! I'm always telling her that if she keeps up with that attitude of hers, she'll be single for the rest of her life! However, she's actually better at keeping a boyfriend than I am, and I sometimes worry that I'm going to be the one spending my adulthood with only cats as companions, but destiny can take us to some unusual places, so I hope I can find what I'm looking for in Brazil.

Santa Barbara, California: A large party is gathered outside of the Wilson family mansion. Emma Wilson has over twenty goodbyes to give out, including to her widowed father, who keeps saying, "Make sure to get any good medicines or vaccines you can find in Brazil, my dear! I don't want you getting some strange foreign disease, her six sorority sisters, whose goodbyes range from, "Have fun, Emma!", to, "Bring us your best dress design samples if you can!"(One of them, Harriet Smith, won't stop waving at the cameras, saying hi to various people she knows with theb hopes that they will see her on TV, including some friends from a farm in Kentucky), and last but not least, to Kevin Knightley, her ex-brother in law (her older sister, Isabelle, was divorced) and participant in 2006's _Real World _in Alaska. "Yes Emma, I'm sure everyone remembers me and how I rescued my roomates from that snowstorm that left them trapped in a nightclub."

"I promise I'll be no exception to the honorable role Santa Barbara residents have contributed to reality TV. This was, after all, the birthplace of reality TV way back in 1973," Emma remarks with a know-it-all expression aimed at the camera crew.

"Now Emma, don't give your roommates that same snobby attitude," Kevin warns her.

"Of course not," Emma says innocently, then as soon as he turns away, she winks in the direction at the cameras.

Emma: At fashion school, everyone knows me as Princess Cupid. I've set up over fifty people I know up on very successful relationships, including my former nanny Jenny Taylor, who's now in a very happy upper middle class marriage. Also, my wonderful friend Harriet found the most charming guy for homecoming because of a romantic poem I got her to write on Twitter. However, some people think that being a princess means I'm spoiled, which is so not the case with me. I mean, if I say that I'm the head of the household since I was twelve, it just means that I've taken a lot of responsibility at a young age, not that I've always been use to getting my own way and therefore, I'm always right. People are just so quick to judge when you're rich.

LA, California: Two participants, Frank Carter and Joey Willoughby, are gathered at the airport ahead of everyone else. When they meet up, they shake hands and Joey says, "So, I guess we're the first roommates to meet up."

Joey: I'm a proud African American from LA. I've been working as a DJ since I was sixteen, did my first music video and TV commerical when I was eighteen, and got a small part in a movie when I was twenty. Just one more step before I become the next Will Smith, but first I've got to find a girl who will take me seriously.

"Yeah, but apparently, we won't be alone for long. Three other roommates will be meeting us up soon" Frank says.

At that moment, two other roommates walk up to them: Lizzie Bennet and Fanny Cruz. The two of them had arrived on seperate flights and at the sight of the two guys, they smile and greet them. Lizzie strikes up a conversation with Joey right away, but Fanny just looks uncomfortable, as does Frank until he decides to break the silence and says,"So Fanny, what do you do?"

"I'm a freelense writer for a magazine on issues regarding child and domestic abuse and will become a part time student later this year," Fanny responds.

"Wow. I just write for a local newpaper on fashion advice," to which Fanny responds by giggling. Then she says, "Sorry! I didn't mean to sound offensive."

"Relax. I laugh at myself all the time for being slightly flamboyant. So, how come you're not in school?"

"It's a long story. My aunt and uncle refused to give me any money after this stupid incident."

"And what about your parents?"

"They've been out of the picture for a long time. I haven't spoken to them since I was ten."

Frank decides not to ask anymore questions, and says, "It looks like we have something in common."

Frank: I was born out of the wedlock, which made my overly conservative grandparents disown my father, so I was raised in a strict Mormon household with no contact with my birth parents. At high school, I discovered that not only was I interested in girls, but also guys, so I spend my entire high school career thinking of the best way to tell my grandparents that I was bisexual without upsetting them. When I finally did, they told that bisexuality was just another way of saying that you're confused about your sexuality and that I would get over it in a few years, but if I decided I loved men, then I was just a disgrace like my father. Two days later, I moved out. I got a lot out of my grandparents. I still believe in God and the importance of family values, but if they're not going to accept a major part of who I am, then I want nothing to do with them.

Fanny: I have a mother from the Phillipines and a father from Cuba. Since my mother married outside her culture, her family wanted nothing to do with her. My father was in military service, but when he was home, all hell broke loose. He was always calling us kids stupid little pigs because my mom couldn't cook and was always feeding us fast food from Mcdonalds, but she never did anything to stop him from verbally abusing us. We didn't have a lot of money either, so that only made things worse. When I was ten, child services got involved and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. Because I was of mixed race and overweight, I was mistreated by everyone except my cousin Eddie, who helped me learn to have better self-esteem. I got better as I got older and even lost weight, but then my cousins Maria and Julia started this rumor about me and Eddie. One thing led to another, and now I'm living with my brother Roger in New York. It's all over now, but sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have the strength to move on.

**All the other participants will be introduced in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meet the participants Part 2

Boston: "Will, don't tell me you're going to spend your entire time on live TV studying," Gina Darcy joked as her brother was packing every book he had from Harvard Law School as well as a Brazilian Portuguese dictionary.

"Gina, you know how Aunt Catherine feels about studying. 'No studying today makes your mind a blank slate tomorrow'', he responded, imitating their aunt's posh New England accent. "I heard that, Will!" called their aunt from upstairs (for some reason, she didn't want to appear behind the cameras).

Will: Almost nobody I know would guess my background: my mom was a rich party girl who didn't want any kids and my dad was a businessman who traveled the world with a different mistress each month. My Aunt Catherine took us in because she didn't want us to get into their habits. Strange for a graduate student in Harvard, but (laughs), that's how life is.

Mansfield, New Jersey: Henry Crawford comes out of the house carrying nothing but a skateboard and a tattoo kit. "I never saw the big deal in packing stuff for trips. I've got plenty of money to buy stuff abroad, and since Brazil is a third world country, they'll probably give me the best they've got with one look of my American currency."

His older sister, Mary, looks at him in disgust. "At least take some shirts. Yours are always smelling like sweat and dirt. And by the way, I'm pretty sure Brazil is not a third world country. They'll most likely think you're some punk from the urban streets with those hideous clothes and tattoos of yours than an American tourist in a successful cable show." She throws a bag of clothes at him as he enters a taxi cab. "Consider this as a favor, you idiot," she calls out. As the taxi drives away, Henry throws the bag of clothes out the window into the open road, provoking shouting from those driving and walking nearby.

Henry: My sister thinks I'm the biggest slob in the world, but at least I have a life. I'm a tattoo artist/extreme skateboarder. Every week, I post skateboarding videos on Youtube and they've gotten over a hundred thousand views combined and the tattoo shop where I work at pays me twenty dollars an hour, which may not seem much to most people, but combine that with the tips I get from ladies and(winks), I may be a rich man in five years. All Mary does is work at a law office from nine to five and watch reruns of _Friends_ on Saturday nights. Who do you think is more interesting?

New Abbey, Alabama: A large group of people walk out of a small Southern Baptist church wearing their best clothes. Out of this crowd, Cathy Morland runs out into the open field with her brother, Ray, chasing her. Although she's wearing a flower-printed dress, she runs over mud and dewy grass without a care for cleanliness.

"Cathy! Do you really plan to behave that way in a foreign country?" her father, the church's preacher, asks sternly as he and his wife walk up to her with her luggage.

"Why do you have to be so uptight, daddy? Men and women can act however they want to nowadays. Not everyone in the show is going to be a small town priss."

"Trust me, sweetie. I've seen that show you're going to be in, and I know where those people come from and what their habits are. I expect you to know better."

Cathy makes a face, grabs a suitcase, and kisses both of her parents, her three older brothers, and her younger sister. "I'm going to miss you all so much," she says sweetly.

Cathy: I've never been anywhere outside of the south, and believe me, some of that stuff they say about us on TV is mostly true. But I'm proud of where I come from. With the advantage of three older brothers, I've been a sassy tomboy ever since I learned to walk. Of course, I've done a lot of growing up over the years and learned to be a little more like the other girls from school. But here's a message to all of you watching at home and my future roommates: Once a southern girl, always a southern girl.

Miami: Already at the second airport are Mary Anne Dashwood and Fred Warner. Mary Anne is quite animated and leads a conversation with the somewhat reserved Fred. "Are you suppose to be in the military or something?" she asks after getting a good look at some of the badges he wears around his jacket.

"I'm in the National Guard, if you want to be more specific," he responds.

Fred: As soon as I turned eighteen, I made sure I was signed up for military service, seeing as how that would be the only way I could pay for an out-of-state school. With the National Guard, I didn't have to worry about going overseas to fight. I could stay right at home and not worry about getting behind in college, and now that I'm going to graduate, I've gotten many job offerings for law enforcements and all my fees are paid for.

A while later, they meet up with George Wickham, who comes in dressed mostly in black and with a Mohawk, which makes Mary Anne laugh out loud.

"Has anyone told you that the eighties are over?"

"I'm in a rock band. Wearing our hair like this is still considered cool for us," he says in a slight Irish accent.

"Wow. An Irish rocker. I'm part Irish myself, so I guess I just got lucky," Mary Anne says with a wink.

"Sorry. I'm not really interested in girls. Music has been my only enjoyable affair in life. But if you share my passion, you might have a chance with me."

George: To tell the truth, I enjoy the company of women, but I can never be in a serious relationship with them. My band has taken up most of my adult life so far. Total concerts I've had: thirteen. Total albums: six. Total serious girlfriends: zero.

Next come Henry, Will, and Cathy. It seems that Mary Anne and Cathy become friends almost instantly. Mary Anne has little luck winning over either Will or Henry's attention, but the moment she greets Cathy, she actually hugs her and looks as excited as she does. "Southern hospitality. We've all got it back home. Perhaps I could teach these zombies a thing or two about friendliness."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," says Mary Anne, rolling her eyes at the guys.

The last to arrive is Anne Elliot. She smiles at Mary Anne and Cathy when they greet her, but she remains mostly quiet until she approaches Fred, who says," Hi Anne. Looks like you're the last person to come."

"Yeah. It feels kind of lonely when you don't have the kind of family that's willing to have a farewell taped."

"Tell me about it. All they had to film about me was how I rode on a crowded bus for half an hour." Anne smiles in response, but then responds sadly,"My dad doesn't even know I'm participating in this show."

Anne: I had little to no support when I was growing up. My dad's been married four times, and all of his marriages ended because of his gambling habits and negative attitude towards anyone who isn't as good as he thinks himself to be. One of my sisters is married while the other one is the only one who gets any affection from our father. Everyone just sees me as the plain and boring sister who will probably spend her whole life alone; that is, except for my aunt, but all her meddling into my life made me miss out on so much in high school. I hope being here will finally allow me to seek independence.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get together for a picture!" shouts Cathy, getting out her digital camera. The whole group gets together and manages to get a "perfect picture" after only two attempted takes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Some Good and Bad First Impressions

"So when is this other roommate of ours coming?" Lizzie asks after they had all been there for ten minutes.

Frank looks at the time on his smartphone. "The plane is supposed to be here in five minutes, so unless this person changed their mind about going…"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. There was a terrible traffic jam and…"

Lizzie: When I first saw Emma, the first thing I thought was who the hell needs three guys to carry just a bit of luggage. The only thing she was carrying was this little red purse. Plus, she seemed to be in great shape. Is carrying your own bags really something that would bring so much exhaustion to someone who only weighs about a hundred and ten pounds?

"Well, it looks like Rapunzel will be joining us in Brazil," Joey remarks, referring to Emma's very long, blonde hair as well as her obvious upper-class habits.

"Actually, my nickname is Princess Cupid. My real name is Emma," Emma says with a smile as she shakes hands with Joey, Frank, and Fanny. Lizzie, however, backs away as soon as she tries to reach for her hand.

Emma: I don't know what Lizzie's problem was. She acted as if I had just insulted her when we hadn't even exchanged a word together. Now I don't like to talk bad about people, but I'd definitely say that she was being a bitch.

Sensing the tension between Lizzie and Emma, Frank says, "Wow, look at the time. Better start heading to the waiting area, right Fanny?"

"Yeah. We can't afford to be late," Fanny says, playing along. The two of them get away as fast as possible, leaving Joey with the two already- established enemies and Emma's assistants, who actually admitted that they would accompanying her on the plane for protection, which results in Lizzie giving her even more disgusted looks. Joey finally says, "Well, Emma and Lizzie, we better get going," and they all join Frank and Fanny in the waiting area.

Joey: I don't like to take sides when it comes to girl problems. If you stay neutral, it can only get better.

On the plane ride to Brazil, however, the tension grows a little further, and not just between Emma and Lizzie.

Throughout most of her time with her roommates, Emma has had her eyes on Frank. For some reason, she could sort of sense him having some sort of connection with herself. After spending most of her time looking for lovers for her friends, she thinks that this just might be her shot. However, the only person he seems to have any interest in is awkward little Fanny, who looks unusually comfortable around him but really shy around the others. So she goes ahead with what she thinks will be a good yet seductive first impression:

"So Frank, what do you think of the girls here so far?" she asks innocently.

"I don't know. I've only really gotten to know Fanny, so I can't really say I have an opinion of all of you in general."

"Do you spend a lot of time with girls at home."

When she says this, Frank gets slightly uneasy and says, "Where are you trying to go with this?"

"Don't ask me. It all depends on you."

Fanny finally looks up from a book she is reading and asks, "What's going on?"

"We're not talking to you," Emma snaps without thinking, but before she can apologize, Frank finally seems to have had enough and says, "I think it's best if you leave us alone."

"Don't tell me you two already have something going on!" she accuses.

"Shut up! Why do you care so much?" he finally yells at her. Emma finally backs off and spends the rest of the time updating her Facebook page on her ipad. Frank asks Fanny if she's all right, and responds by saying, "I'll manage."

Fanny: Some people may wonder why I didn't do something when Emma started provoking us. I can only say that I've never been good at standing up to other people. I know how bad that sounds, but if you know my life story, you would understand I do, it has only made a situation worse. Also, I don't think Emma's that bad. It would seem silly to take a little argument like that seriously.

When they are sure Emma would not be listening, Fanny asks, "How many girls have you really been with?"

"Only three. Dating wasn't something I could have handled back in high school," Frank replies. By now, Lizzie and Joey are listening in on the conversation.

Then Fanny asks, a little more uncomfortably, "And guys?"

"Two. It's actually harder to get men than women. Also, not a lot of guys are willing to admit they're bi."

"The only bisexuals I've ever known before were women, and they're the best when it comes to taking it to the next level," Joey says.

"And who's your lucky lady?" Lizzie asks.

"I don't have one right now. I'm saving myself for some lucky girl in Rio."

Frank: It's weird how it went from fighting to just a normal conversation. I don't know about Emma. Perhaps she's just misunderstood, but I can really see myself getting along with the others, especially Fanny. We're a little similar, and I think all she needs is for someone to get her out of her shell. It took a lot of time for me to come out, and if I had enough support, maybe things would have been different. Fanny's young and still has a chance.

Back in the other plane, there's some trouble too.

"Just where do you come from?" Mary Anne asks Henry.

"From Mansfield, New Jersey," Henry responds.

"I mean, who brought you up? A bunch of punks?"

"That's a good question. Just call my sister if you really want to know."

"I'm sure it's against the rules to be standing on the plane," says Will.

"And to be yelling too much," says George.

"We're being taped. I'm sure we can do whatever we want here," says Cathy.

Cathy: I really like my roommates. Some of them are all loud and eccentric, and others are reserved but still nice. I don't think this will be one of those seasons when someone will be sent home early. They may not always get along, but no differences are ever too difficult to work out is what my mom always says.

The way everyone is seated is rather ironic: Mary Anne and Henry, Cathy and Anne, Fred and Will, and George alone (although this is rather expected). The seating arrangement was actually suggested by Will, who thought it would benefit everyone if they sat next to someone who was their complete opposite. So far, the results are mixed.

Anne and Cathy turn out to be getting along rather well. Anne shows Cathy drawings dating back to when she was twelve years old in an old sketchbook as well as the web site she worked on for her art school's graphic design club through her smartphone. "Who taught you all this?" Cathy asks. "No one. I taught myself by looking though drawing books," Anne responds.

Anne: They say art can be the best form of therapy available. It was actually my school's psychologist that suggested I get more into art to deal with all the stuff I went through at home, and by time I was a senior in high school, I was the top art student and won a scholarship to a prestigious art school. Otherwise, I don't know how I would have been able to continue my studies.

Fred and Will don't have much problems getting along either, although Will keeps wanting to focus more on studying law rather than have a conversation. Fred understands, though, and doesn't say anything when he starts going though a book. Mary Anne and Henry, however, have been arguing about nothing in particular for over half an hour, and this is the main cause of tension between the roommates.

Mary Anne: I don't I've ever met a more worse man in my life! Henry has some obvious issues and if I were him, I'd probably consider seeing a professional.

Henry: Who knew girls from Brooklyn could be so stuck up? My parents were attorneys before they died and left us with nothing, but Mary Anne seems to think that she belongs to some special little privileged group because she appeared in some low-budget commercial last year. Why can't she just see the reality of stuff?

George shakes his head and yells, "I swear that even some natural disaster were to hit Brazil, I will never want to even consider spending any time with you two!"

George: Mary Anne is an immature little diva and Henry is a half-witted little punk. I've already got two people eliminated from my list of possible roommates.

Before it gets worse, it's announced that the plane is about to reach Rio, and a momentary peace spreads as they cheer and talk about their wonder over being in Brazil.

Anne: Even from the airport, Brazil seems just as beautiful as it is in the movies.

Will: I've traveled to some foreign countries before, but never to South America.

Mary Anne: If Europe has the cities of dreams, than South America must have the cities of adventure!


End file.
